1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stab-type coupler for securing at least one pipe having a planar end. In particular, the present invention is directed to a stab-type coupler device that is installed by sliding the pipe into the coupler device.
2. Prior Art
In liquid and gas distribution, conveying and transportation systems, it is often required to couple the end of one pipe segment to the end of another pipe segment or to provide an end fitting for a pipe segment or to provide other type fittings.
Stab-type couplers are known devices used to secure together pipes, often plastic or nonmetallic types of pipes. These types of couplers may be used to quickly and easily fasten together pipes that are being installed in the field. It is desirable to employ a coupler with a minimum number of separate parts. The seal between the pipe or pipes and the coupler must be fluid-tight so that it is sealed against leakage of gas or liquids and must also provide a secure fitting so that the pipe or pipes will not become detached after coupled.
After installation, axial stresses continue for various reasons including temperature induced variations in the length of the pipes.
It is desirable to provide an integral coupler device that will adhere and seal to a pipe simply by sliding an end of the pipe into the coupler.
It is also desirable to provide a stab-type coupler device for pipes wherein the greater the axial removal force, the more the pipe is secured with the coupling.
It is also desirable to provide a stab-type coupler for joining pipes that requires no adhesively glued or fused joints.
It is also desirable to provide a stab-type coupler wherein no grease or lubricant is required to assure a fluid-tight seal.
It is also desirable to provide a stab-type coupler having a sealing boot and follower which functions independently of the movement of the tube and the coupler shell.